


Best Lap Dance Ever

by Larry_12345



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, otra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_12345/pseuds/Larry_12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam tries to 'seduce' Louis on stage, Harry gets jealous and decides to give Louis a lap dance in front of thousands of people watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Lap Dance Ever

Harry and Louis haven’t had sex for 9 days. Whenever one of them is in the mood the other one is tired or not available. When both of them are in the mood, they have somewhere to be. Their busy schedule constantly gets in the way of the spouses’ sexy time. But Harry is about to change that. He decides to do the forbidden and mix business with pleasure. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

During One Direction’s last show of their „On The Road Again“ tour, Louis decides he wants to do something special for the crowd. Without telling the other boys beforehand, he grabs his microphone and announces „who wants to see the lads dance?!“ whilst pointing at Liam, Niall and Harry. The crowd goes mad instantly, obviously loving Louis’ idea. The three other boys are caught off guard and immediately look at Louis, questioning his intentions but end up nodding in union, signaling that they’re up for it. 

„Nialler, you go first“, Louis decides. 

To no one’s surprise, Niall starts doing the Irish jig which doesn’t work out too well because of his broken leg. Despite his wobbly moves the crowd cheers for him and encourages him to keep on doing his jig. After he’s done, he victoriously lifts both his arms in the air which makes the fans scream even louder. After receiving a pat on the back from Louis, a massive grin spreads across Niall’s face and he takes a bow grinning some more before he eventually turns to Liam and says: „do you want to have a go now, Liam?“. 

Liam nods and demands for the crowd to be quiet by shushing them. It takes a good 30 seconds for the screams to die down and once Liam is satisfied with the reduced noise he slowly walks over to Louis who just raises an eyebrow at him. Liam lowers his head, pulls his hat down a little bit so that it covers his right eye and looks up again, seductively glancing at Louis who responds by laughing out loud. Harry, who has been standing on the edge of the catwalk this whole time, just quietly observes the situation while Niall is having the time of his life, urging the crowd to applaud. With a smirk on his face, Louis motions Liam to come nearer, allowing him to get even closer. Liam immediately takes a large step towards Louis so that he’s standing right in front of him. He dramatically stretches out his index finger and strokes Louis’ cheek but drops his hand immediately, only to grab Louis’ waist with his hands and spin the both of them around as if they were slow-dancing. 

His actions earn deafening cheers from the crowd, causing Harry to morph into a darker version of himself. He clenches his fists so tight that his knuckles turn white whilst burning holes in the back of Liam’s head. To add to Harry’s frustration, Louis’ giggles cutely into his microphone after Liam spins him around for the second time which drives Harry nuts. He thinks that Louis is enjoying himself a little bit too much, so he decides to come up with a plan on how to get back at Louis. 

While everyone’s attention is on Lilo slow-dancing, Harry quickly runs backstage and grabs the closest chair he can find. Out of sight from the audience, he quickly approaches Josh from behind the stage and whispers something in his ear. Josh looks at him confused but nods. Once Harry is gone he waves at Sandy to get his attention and pass on what Harry just said to him via sign language. 

Determined to go through with his plan, Harry strides back on stage and tries to shield the chair with his body which obviously doesn’t work out. The screen switches from Lilo to Harry and the moment he and his new-found prop appear on the big screen the fans go wild, obviously looking forward to what’s about to happen next. Liam and Louis let go of each other in order to see why everyone’s freaking out. Louis looks over to where Harry is now standing and his sight immediately travels down to Harry’s arm holding the plastic chair. 

Harry’s smirk throws Louis off course and he can no longer control his facial expression. His smile drops and he looks at his boyfriend with wide eyes, signaling him to not go through with whatever he has planned but Harry pretends not to see his gaze.

Since Liam’s dance was interrupted by Harry’s appearance anyways, he steps away from Louis and therefore makes room for Harry, whose smirk has visibly intensified.  
„Uhm, so, uhm, let’s see what Harold has worked out for us“, Louis says into his microphone, his voice sounding noticeably hesitant.  
Harry positions the chair right in the center of the catwalk with Louis only standing about two feet away from him. Harry then turns around to look at Josh and gives him a thumbs up, turning around again to face Louis straight after. On queue, the instrumental version of „Partition" starts playing. 

At this point, the entire crowd is up on their feet, yelling and encouraging Harry to go on even though they’re still not completely certain about what exactly he’s doing. 

Harry takes one more step forward so that he’s right in front of Louis before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the chair. Louis’ legs somehow decide to follow Harry while the rest of his body feels numb. Harry pushes him down on the chair and Louis just sits there, staring at Harry with his mouth hanging wide open. Harry completely blocks out the thousands of people around him - even Liam and Niall who just gaze at him in complete shock - and only focuses on Louis. Harry sways his hips to the rhythm of the music and leans down so that his lips brush over Louis’ nose and cheek. „This is what you get for ignoring me and my sexual desires. You’ve been ignoring me this entire evening“, he whispers coarsely into Louis’ ear. Louis stiffens and breathes out: „H-Harry, there’s l-literally thousands of p-people watching..“. Harry pulls back a little bit, decides not to respond and winks at him instead before pulling Louis’ legs apart. He slowly gets down on his knees in between his boyfriend’s legs while stroking Louis’ inner thighs. 

Meanwhile, the entire arena is freaking out. The only people that aren’t filming what’s happening on stage right now are the ones that are too stunned to move. But Harry is not phased by the crowd that has gone wild. He only notices Louis through his tunnel-vision and his mission is to please and, oh well, punish his one and only as best as he can tonight. 

He moves his hands up and down Louis’ thick thighs and looks up at him to give him a reassuring look. Louis on the other hand is still too stunned to really realize that he’s currently getting a lap-dance from Harry in front of thousands of people. Millions actually, considering that half the crowd is filming it and posting it on the internet later. Louis probably wishes this was a Hannah Montana movie so that he could instruct the crowd not to tell anyone about this. But this is real life. 

Harry decides to take it one step further and starts kissing Louis’ thighs, slowly lifting himself up to get better access. He travels up Louis’ body kissing his stomach and chest through the fabric of his black shirt. The music is still playing in the background, barely audible for Harry. He lets go of his boyfriend completely, turns around but doesn’t walk away. With his back turned to Louis, he looks up and for the first time in a couple of minutes he takes in the arena in front of him. A small smile starts creeping up in the corner of his mouth as he watches the crowd that has gone nuts. For a minute he just stands there, proud of himself for finally showing the world that Louis is his and only his. He couldn’t have picked a more obvious way to let everyone know the truth, he thinks to himself and, well, he’s not wrong. 

Remembering his initial intention, he turns his head around to check on Louis and sees that he looks just as bewildered and startled as before. Harry establishes that he needs to act immediately if he wants Louis to loosen up. He figures the best way to distract his spouse is by creating physical contact. He lowers his ass onto Louis’ lap and starts slowly rubbing it on his private parts. Louis finally reacts to Harry’s touch by moaning lowly into Harry’s ear. Louis’ arms travel from his sides to Harry’s stomach and his hips start moving up and down on the chair trying to create friction. „H-Hazza, I-I’m getting hard“, Louis growls. Harry doesn’t need Louis to tell him because he can feel his boyfriend’s growing erection against his ass. Instead of satisfying Louis’ needs, he just gets up, motions for the band to stop playing the music and grabs the microphone that he put in a corner of the stage earlier. „We have one more song for you guys tonight. This is No Control!“, is all Harry shouts before their startled band starts playing the boys’ last song. 

Liam, Niall and Louis need a couple of seconds to gather their thoughts before the three of them return to their microphone’s to finish the concert. None of them get the lyrics right that night but they doubt that anyone’s listening anyway. 

Louis has a much bigger problem though (literally). His hard dick.


End file.
